


we dream of nothing

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [15]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Clark is Superman, Future Fic, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: The missiles launch.The sky bleeds red and orange."I love you," whispers Lex.





	we dream of nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/344829) by Talitha78. 



> There are no bargains between lion and man. I will kill you and eat you raw.
> 
> -The Song of Achilles

 

 

Lex stands in the middle of a golden field as missiles prepare to launch over Smallville. I brought you the sky, he thinks. Violent fireworks that will annihilate every living being on earth, don't you love them Clark? Isn't this a living memory? 

"We have roots here, violent beginnings," he says. His eyes sting with tears. "I chose this field as a symbolic commemoration to you, Clark. A memorial.  _Fireworks_ would've worked but you know me, I love a dramatic exit." 

The missiles launch.  

The sky bleeds red and orange. 

"I love you," whispers Lex, voice cracking.

In his hand, a glossy photograph of the two of them celebrating Lex's landslide win of a bid for presidency. Confetti and patriotic balloons in the background, Lex had developed the photo himself. Flashes back to Clark's sleepy smile first thing in the morning. Crimson cape under a layered button up and yawning as the coffee maker hisses and gurgles. The world is a harsh and unforgiving place for martyr's. He never makes it home. 

Retribution is owed. 

One last apology for old times sake. Clark would've urged Lex to cope with his death in a more peaceful and healing way. If Lex has one regret, it's that he's disappointing him yet again. 

"I'm sorry Clark," he tells the photograph. "But I can't let them get away with this. Forgive me."  

 

_Everything fades to black._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> context for the note quote: the love of achilles life (patroclus) is killed and (in the book The Song of Achilles) achilles growls this at the father of the man who killed patroclus.
> 
> in this analogy, the world at large killed superman (ill let you decide how) and lex is hurt enough to be vicious. he's not down with negotiations, working through his grief or forgiveness.


End file.
